


Kill the lights

by Kiriin (SmugCake)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugCake/pseuds/Kiriin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LA 1947 - After losing his partner in an arson, Kagami Taiga lives a pety life slaving away at work and spending too many nights at the bar. But what happens when Kagami finds out the truth about the fire, his partner's death and Kuroko Tetsuya himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill the lights

The words he’d heard that day would haunt him the rest of his life.

“We can’t be partners anymore Kagami-kun.. In the end one of us will get seriously hurt.”

-^-

  
Morning coffee at the office tasted the same every day; black substance, bitter smell.. It was almost ironic. But he still drank it like the wage slave he was. It would keep him awake until the end of his shift and he knew he couldn’t function without having at least a full cup of the office’s disgusting substance that didn’t even deserve to be called coffee.

The office was bustling with people, he could hear them even through the thick walls of his own little room. There was no such thing as rest here; people came and went just as the cases they were presented with. – it had been long since he’d been out in the field. 

But he didn’t miss it one bit, too afraid one step outside would remind him of the past. 

Kagami Taiga, ex-officer, counted down his days at his desk –filing the cases all day long until the clock would strike five and he would be sent off once again only to return the following morning. He was a vain man, held back by the past he dearly wanted to forget. 

About four years ago he was a field-officer and a damn good one at that. Every case handed to him would be solved in a fortnight. But now every little thing of the outside world would remind him off too much that had left a dark cloud on his life. 

And it kept raining down on him, not giving him a single break.

The day passed in a drag, files were left on his desk – he would check them, coffee break with colleagues – he simply drank his fill, more files – more work. But when the clock struck five at last, he left on a whim without anyone noticing him. Simply disappearing into the mass of people going home.

But there was no place Kagami could call home, and like every Friday night he had some business to attend to. 

Claret’s was his usual hang-out spot on weekend nights, that’s where he would meet his old friend Aomine Daiki. It wasn’t much of a surprise the man was late so he went ahead and ordered scotch the soon he sat himself down at the bar. 

He arrived fifteen minutes later, smudging one of his infamous excuses right in his face. He smelled like heavy tobacco and women’s perfume.

“When was the last time you’ve shared a bed Taiga?” Aomine wittedly announced, reminding him how lucky he was romantically. Kagami could only laugh bitterly at the reminder, not even granting him an answer. “C’mon, it might blow off some steam! It’s all pent up frustration I assure you!”

“Spare me the details of your nightly detours.” It was more or less a complaint, but Aomine knew not to take it all that seriously. He just encouragingly patted his old friend on the back. 

“How old are we Taiga?” 

“What the.. 34, why?” 

“We’re 34, both single.. never married.” Aomine held the filter to his lips, taking a heave. “But we’ve slept around, passed out on the streets.. What does that make us?” 

Kagami snorted, as if that would make him feel better. “That makes us losers.”

Sadly, they both knew very well it was true. During the day they worked for their pay only to spend it the exact same night – on booze, cigarettes and company. While there lives had once been pretty much on the right track they’d tasted the sweet addiction of the night, to which they committed willingly. 

However for Kagami it was more than just an outlet from reality. He needed to forget, at least for the night. The last thing he wanted was be alone and going through those haunting memories over and over again.

“Correct. Yet have we ever felt bad about that? It’s the life we live, even though it might seem unfortunate.”

Sometimes Kagami wondered when Aomine started to sound like an old man. And Kagami did feel bad about it. If he could choose a better life over this one, he certainly would.  
In the end the two friends staggered away from Claret; Aomine’s tie had lost directions and ended up around his head. They laughed, even though there was clearly nothing to laugh about seeing their petty lives – but whenever Aomine was in a good mood after drinking he automatically pulled Kagami along with him. 

“Y’know Taiga.. I’m gonna get you soooo laid t’night.” Aomine’s finger dug deeply in his chest, trying to make a statement. Kagami just laughed it off, which Aomine saw as a challenge of course. “No you trust me on this, I know a place where they even want to have your dick up their vags.”

“Bastard!” But even though his words sounded harsh towards the other, they both wrapped up laughing all the way to Aomine’s favourite detour spot, ironically called “The Red Carpet.” Well, to Kagami it sounded ironic in so many ways but when he argued it, Aomine just looked at him if he’d spoken in some alien language. 

Aomine had tried taking him in countless of times, but due to his depressed state of mind Kagami had never agreed joining in on his little adventures as he would go home way too soon to Aomine’s liking.

“Two please.” Aomine said leisurely, they didn’t even ask for his name, Kagami could figure why. They were just casually lead upstairs, following suit and in silence. Kagami wouldn’t usually settle for cheap whores, but he was left no other choice now. 

The whole building reeked of alcohol and cum, not his most favourite mixture of smells really. But when drunk there was no way he would even give a single shit about it. The girls presented to them seemed to know Aomine very well – the way they giggled when the tanned Casanova took the lead in things. One pink, one blond, they seemed to know what they were doing – because before he knew it his pants were on his ankles and a head bobbed up and down between his legs. 

The blond girl’s mouth worked his erection as if it were a treat granted to her – Kagami pitied her the moment she took him in whole. Such a filthy thing, who would even enjoy this as a profession? 

On the background he could hear the pink girl scream in ecstasy. He didn’t dare looking over his shoulder to see but her rhythmical pleads of; “Oh yes” and “Harder!” brought enough to his imagination to answer his curiosity. 

Kagami tried to focus, which is way harder when drunk of course, tried to feel her warm mouth enveloping him second after second. She wasn’t half bad, and it wasn’t in her effort that he didn’t feel exactly what he wished to feel. It was only when he looked down that a jolt shot up his dick; all of a sudden the girl between his legs was no longer, instead he saw light blue locks messily fallen along a smooth, pale face.

It was Kuroko’s face. Kuroko’s mouth sucking him off, Kuroko’s hands holding his legs apart. Everything was Kuroko. His blood throbbed dangerously in the vein behind his ear, his eyes slanted as he kept staring at that guy’s face. 

The sight was erotic to Kagami, it was only then when he panted breathlessly. His hand found its way into that teal hair, fisting a good amount and pushed him forward. There was anger, there was sadness and lust.. All those emotions washing over him and the alcohol making him twice.. maybe thrice as bad. 

He would make him gag on him, drink all, suck him dry. Would he regret leaving him? Even if he didn’t he would impale himself deeper into that traitor’s mouth. 

Nails dug into his legs, piercing right through his skin and flesh. He didn’t care. His hips were even working deeper into that mouth – his own agape. Just a little more and he would spurt his juice deep into that throat, he’d break him apart.. “Ku-Kuroko!” He groaned, he was close.

But he would never reach it that night – a stinging pain made his left cheek feel numb. Had he fallen to the ground too? 

“Taiga what the fuck! Are you trying to choke her?!” It was Aomine’s voice that he recognised through the coughing and heavy sobbing. 

If he didn’t know better he would’ve just wished he would die right there, right there on the brothel’s mouldy carpet. 

If he wasn’t here in this world, what use would it be for him to stay either?


End file.
